this isnt  how it was supposed to happen
by whatafreak65
Summary: when the cullens leave it hurts everyone. this story is about seth and his imprint katerina.


Is it time to say goodbye?

When I walk into the Cullen's house it is filled with boxes. I freeze. _This isn't supposed to happen. We should be going with them. _I feel Seth's arms wrap around my waist and pull me towards him. I turn and bury my face in his chest. I hear soft foot steps walk in and force my self to turn around.

I try to keep my self calm and collected but once I see her big chocolate brown eyes I fall to my knees and start to cry. I hear Jacob come in and I feel him mirror my actions. Renesmee may be a great friend and like my little sister but my pain is just a pea compared to what Jacob must be feeling.

Renesmee is who Jacob imprinted on about 1 year ago. He has never left her for more than 2 hours before and now her parents are taking her away. They say that their reason is because they are supposed to be 4 years older than they look. I don't believe them. I think the reason they left is because Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. Neither Bella nor Edward like that so they decided to leave.

She runs to me and gives me the last hug I might ever get from her and then she turns to Jacob. I see both of their eyes fill with tears. She loves him just as much as he loves her. It may not be the same kind of love but I can feel from her that she hates to leave him and she wants him to come with her.

I stand and step by step force myself to walk out of the house. Seth is out of the house less then a second after me. I quickly say good-bye to every one and run into the passenger seat in my car. Seth walks around the car after telling Jake that we are leaving.

From the moment he gets in the car until we are back on the reservation in his house I am balling my eyes out. Seth sits there and comforts me. I know how hard it is for him to see me sad but I just can't stop crying.

At some point in the night I fall asleep. I thought that I would feel better when I slept. I was wrong. The dream was worse than the reality. It was almost exactly what happened but going through it again was killing me. The only difference between the dream and what happened was that in the dream Renesmee wanted to leave. She ran away smiling looking as happy as ever.

I woke up crying more than before. I kept myself quiet when I saw Seth sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up he probably hasn't slept in 3 days with all the commotion. I slowly get out of the bed and go into the living room where I find Leah.

Leah and me aren't the best of friends since Seth imprinted on me but she understands what im going through. She tries to start a conversation but I stop her and say " Look Leah I know your just trying to be nice and thank you for that but I really don't want to talk im sorry."

She looks at me with an understanding face and passes me a bag of chips. We watch TV for a few hours when she says she is going to bed. I say goodnight and watch the TV for a few hours longer when I see the sun starting to come up.

I look at the clock to see that it is almost 7 a.m. and start to hear someone walk down the hall. I turn to see who it is and see that it is Seth. He looks at me with a puzzled look and asks, " When did u get up?"

I get up and walk over to him. He opens his arms for me and gives him a hug. " I think it was about midnight cause Leah was still awake." I whisper into his chest.

He starts to rub my back. " Nightmares?" he ask knowingly. I nod and bury my head in his warm chest. I try to hold back the tears without much success. He kisses the top of my head. " It's going to be ok."

I take a few steps back. " Don't you see? She's gone. She may never be back." I snap at him. He takes a few steps towards me. " Don't." I say and look at the clock. It says 7:30 "I have to get ready and go to work Ill see you later." I say as I walk towards his rooms to get my clothes.

I changed and walk out the door. I pause when get a glimpse of a wolf. I turn my head to see Jake in wolf form pacing around out in the woods. One of his huge dark brown eyes looking into my eyes and then towards the house. I immediately understand what he is trying to say. I quickly walk inside and into Seth's room where he is in the middle of changing. When I barge in he looks down at me.

He tries to apologize but I walk over to him lock my arms around his neck, bury my head into his chest and say, " I'm sorry and Jakes outside I think he needs you." I stop and look up at him. His eyes lock with mine and I know that everything is fine.

He looks down at me and smiles, " Ill see you later." After he says that he leans down and pecks me on the lips. We stand there for a minute and then we start to walk out tangled together like a bow on a Christmas present.

As we walk out the front door we both run straight into Jake. "Sorry." He says in a low mumble. I look at his eyes and see they are puffy and red. I bet he was crying more than me last night.

I wrap my arms around Jake and give him a comforting hug. He lets me but doesn't make any motion to hug back. " Ill see you later Jake." I say as I start to walk to my car. " And stay safe!" I yell jokingly.

I hop in my car and zoom of onto the road. I walk into the diner 5 minutes late. Sara tosses me my apron and I rush to take the orders of every one in my section. " Josh hurry up with those orders!" I yell at the cook (who is also one of my good friends) and put two more orders on the line.

After a long day at work all I want to do is go home and sleep but then I remember that me and Seth were supposed to go see a movie with Sara and Josh. I call Seth's cell but he doesn't answer so I decide to call Emily.

" Hey Emily its Katerina. I was wondering if you knew where Seth was."

She pauses for a second, "Uh he's umm at jakes something happened."

" What happened?" I practically demand to know as I jump in my car and speed down the road to Jacobs house.

" Im not sure I just know that its not good." Emily says slowly.

" Ok well im here so I have to go." I say. I thank her and hang up.

When I get to the door Jake is already opening in. he sees my face and motions me to follow him into the house where I hear Seth screaming in pain. I run into Jacobs's room and see Seth on Jakes bed.


End file.
